Me and you in the long run for freedomFINISHED
by aireime
Summary: Amu has been caught in a robbery and goes to jail only to find out the women's ward has been overcrowded and must go to the men's ward where she meets Ikuto. What will happen? AMUTO!
1. Chapter 1

**Yay my first fan fiction story! Please enjoy **

Summary: Amu's family has gone into a state of debt, she and her family steal from banks and local stores to help themselves. But when she gets caught hitting up the biggest bank in Japan she goes to jail. She finds out due to overcrowding she must stay in the men's ward in a cell with a person named Ikuto.

Ages: Amu 21, Ikuto 23, Ami 13

Day of robbery:

AmuPOV

"Ami you're the main controls, do you have all the equipment set up?" I ask her for the third time. "You think I'm an absolute idiot don't you, of course I do!" she exclaims carefully examining everything one last time.

"Mom you will be the getaway driver for today." I say to her. "Dad you're the distracter" Mom and Dad switch rolls occasionally except for me because I'm best at stealing. Ami is the brains of the family knowing everything about technology and sciences, without her I wouldn't even get as far as the bank doors.

"Okay let's go over the plan, I will scope out the place to look for blind spots and disabling all emergency police buttons and cameras. Ami acts as the helpless little girl walking around with mom putting exploding microchips on each of the police officer's and guards shoes. Her hat acts as a smoke bomb just in case anything goes wrong and we need a quick getaway. Dad will then act as distraction and mom will take all their tasers, guns, other weapons, and means of communication in her purse. I will then walk in with my mask, specialized sunglasses so they can't see my eyes, and black clothes holding a cloth sack and will then clear out all the money, then mom will get the car drive to the front and we hop in and get away." I look at everyone's expressions with their sign of approval. "Well if there are no questions, let's get started." I say with a smirk.

I go to climb the side ladder of the bank and cut all wires connecting to the police buttons. _Ami told me cut the blue and green wires. I hope I got it right._ I then go inside with my normal clothes: Black jeans, tank top, a blue cashmere sweater, brown boots, and special glasses atop of head.

I scope out the blind spots. Behind the first chair on the right, fifth chair on the left and seventh desk forward; making sure that all guards, employees, and cameras won't see it. I go outside and wave them in.

Mom walks in first (editor's note: from now on, I will send link of what everyone is wearing: ./tumblr_lus7deV5pC1r326tdo1_) behind her my sister enters (wearing:./tumblr_luqwjiYnGH1r326tdo1_). As Ami walks by each officer she flicks a microchip on to each of the officers' shoes. My dad walks in (wearing: .) and talks to each officer as my mom swiftly takes all weapons and means of communication.

I change out of my cardigan, put on my special glasses, and head inside. I clear out all cash registers. (a total of 20,000 without safe) Before Mom, Ami, and Dad rush out the door, Ami stops me and says, "It's all part of the plan, and it's only 5 years." _What the fuck is she talking about?_ All bank tellers desperately hitting the police buttons. _It's not going to work dumbass. _ I head outside to find them.

_This can't be happening. _I stand there dumbfounded, surrounded by all police officers. _What went wrong? _

Ami shouts, "There she is, now where are our 2 million dollars?"

A high government official writes them a check and they head off. _Oh. my. God. My family is selling me out for money?_

"Hands behind your head!" the officer says while I look around for my family thinking it's a joke, thinking they will come at last minute, but they don't. They handcuff me and I head into the police car. _I guess I have no other choice._

They drive me to a prison, for about what seemed an hour. My mouth hangs open as I see it's Abashiri prison. _I can't believe what I'm seeing; they're taking me to the highest, maximum security place in Japan. _They un-cuff me and order me to take off my clothes to see if I'm hiding something. _Yeah, like my small boobs. _I then put on the required orange jumpsuit, buttoned up from waist till my shoulders, and to sit in a holding cell till they get info about which cell I go in.

I overhear yelling amongst the two officers, "What do you mean there's no room?" (officer 1) My head shoots up, _what is he talking about?_

"We'll just have to stick into the men's ward. We've already been overcrowding cells." (officer 2)

"Alright fine, we just might have to shorten it to 3 years and more parole." (officer 1)

"Fine. by. me. Let's go get her." (officer 2)

I hear my holding cell click open, I stand up and face the officer he bluntly says, "Hinamori Amu, You will be put in the men's ward and your sentencing time will now be 3 years and 4 years of parole. We've talked to all higher-ups and made it official."

"That's fine, who will I be placed with?" I ask calmly. He hesitates before answering. My eyes look directly in his awaiting an answer.

"The only person who doesn't have anyone with him in a cell, Tsukiyomi Ikuto. I'll be taking you to him now, follow me." he says walking behind me and another officer in front of me.

We walk for about 5-8 minutes then abruptly stop. The officer un-cuffs me pushes me into there. "Ikuto here's your new friend, enjoy." As the officer locks the cell doors, Ikuto laying on the bed checks me out from the corner of his eyes. After what seemed hours Ikuto stood up and said, "Hi, I'm Ikuto and you are?" My mouth hangs open, After a few short seconds I hastily reply, "Amu." I turn my head down to avoid direct eye contact. _DAMN IS HE HOT._

**I hope you're enjoying my story so far, I'm thinking of making this story about 10- 15 chapters. What do you think, more or less? Sorry it's short i will make the next one longer. I will try to post a chapter every Thursday. Review Please and Happy Thanksgiving! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry the links weren't working or fully there in the previous chapter. But I don't think it matters now. Hey check out Addimison2, really good author. Review Please! **

IkutoPOV

My eyes stare up at the ceiling. I want to drift to sleep. I start to close my eyes but I here walking down the hall. _Great a new inmate for jail yard, hope he isn't as frightening as the others. _My cell clicks open. _What? I haven't had an inmate in a year._ I look out of the corner of my eye to see a girl. I could only see her hair though. Long, soft, and pink, sexy. The police officer pushes her into the cell and says, "Ikuto here's your new friend, enjoy." I waited for her to introduce herself. _Looks like she's not doing that anytime soon._

I get up and say, "Hi, I'm Ikuto and you are?" Her mouth hangs open. _I must be a hot fuck._ She replies quite fast, "Amu" She turns her head down. _She is really cute, decent boobs, seen better though. _"You can sit down if you want, on the bed across from me." She sits down, staring at me. _Jesus Christ is she gonna say anything?_

"So, why are you here and not in the women's ward?" I ask looking intently in her eyes. She says quietly, "Overcrowding." "How long are you in for?" she heavily sighs before answering "3 years."

"I have been here for 5 years, and I am ironically getting out the same time you are."

AmuPOV

_What the fuck is this, 20 questions? _I keep my smile wide trying to be nice. He announces he is getting out the same time as I am. He waits for a couple seconds then suddenly gets up and approaches me with a smirk. "Your sexy, can I kiss you?" He kisses me anyway on the lips and I am taken aback give him a bizarre look as first reaction. He looks back at me hurt; I bet he's thinking I don't like him. But, I liked his kiss, rough but warm. I reply, "Its fine, I liked it." He then he mischievously grins and says, "I just haven't kissed someone as cute and small as you." We then talk to each other for about 2 hours. I now know that he likes staring at my boobs and ass, went to jail for something he won't tell me unless I sleep next to him tonight, his entire family is dead, and can speak English and French. We now head off to dinner. The only thing that looks appetizing was the noodles and fruit. I pushed the meat and vegetables aside; it had green particles on it. I am allowed a special bathroom break and shower before we head back. I come back as Ikuto waits for me.

Ikuto and I head back to our cell. It's lights out immediately when we are there. I feel around for the bed and sit down. I beg him to tell me what else got him here. He simply sits there silently until I finally say, "Fine I'll sleep next to you tonight." He comes over to my bed. "I thought I was supposed to go to yours?" I ask solemnly. He says, "You already are, you sat in the wrong bed." I'm glad it was dark because I could feel my face heating up. I get into the blanket and so does he. He lets out a deep sigh, and says, "I went to jail for selling marijuana. I was poor once my family died in a car crash on the way home from getting me a present on my 18th birthday. Since I was a legal adult they couldn't force me into an orphanage. All my relatives had died off. I told them they had left me with a bit of cash and I had already had a steady job at Google Corporation. I was soon fired a few months later for tardiness. I was desperate; with all the money I had left I used it on my marijuana business. I went on the streets; I was the best person to get marijuana from. Then when I was riding my bike early morning a police car came by. They thought I looked suspicious and told me to empty my pockets. It was full of $20s and little bags of marijuana. I was taken in and now I'm here. I never smoked any by the way if you're wondering."

I was completely surprised. I thought it would be rape or something considering he's the biggest perv in the world. "Well I'm glad you're here, or else I would probably be scared to my wits. I'm going to sleep, goodnight." "Wait, come a little closer." He pulls me in and wraps one arm and leg around me. I couldn't move. _At least it's not worse._ I fall asleep in his arms.

IkutoPOV

I wake up. Amu is sleeping, her cute face next to mine. I kiss her nose. She starts to wake up and I pretend to fall asleep. She looks at me and gets up_. Is it me or is it cold in here? Literally. _I peek at her and see she startshuddle in her own blanket. _Score one for me; I'm gonna fuck this bitch tonight_.

AmuPOV

"Why is it so cold in here?" I flail my arms and accidentally hit Ikuto. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." "It's fine I'm not bleeding." An officer stops by our cell and says breakfast and escorts us over an tells us on the way that the air conditioning has broken down. _Great I'll be freezing_. We eat what looks like pancakes, not the best, but good enough. I drink my milk and eat my orange. They will let me take a bathroom break and shower. The shower is hot which is good. They supply me with a t-shirt, sofee shorts, underwear, and bra to put under my jumpsuit. I head back to the cell. Ikuto and I talk. I tell him how our family stole to survive. He says I should of thought of that instead. I laugh and he smiles. We talk more when we get back and have lunch. It was ravioli. It was actually good, just not the fruit. It was rotten. I chug down my water as we head back

IkutoPOV

"Let's play a game." I say having a gleam in my eye. "If you lose you have sex with me and you must participate in it. If you win you get to do whatever you want with me." She smiles and says, "Fine, what's the game?" "I kiss you, if you pull away you lose." She looks at me puzzled. "That's it? I was thinking of something more exciting." "We could makeout, if you stop you lose." "Fine with me. Plain kissing is boring." "Then let's get started" I push her down and shove my tongue down her mouth.

AmuPOV

I can't help but moan at his touch. Our tongues battle for dominance. I grasp his hair as he holds my waist. But I hear someone coming. I stop immediately. No one passes by our cell. Turns out it was outside. "You lose Amu. I'll be having fun tonight and I hope you will too." He licks his lips and says, "Only a few more hours till dinner and lights out." I take a small nap and feel someone's tongue in my ear. I jump up as Ikuto says it's dinner. We go over there and find out they're serving mystery meat. I just drink my juice. We head back early and I read the adventures of huckleberry finn. Boring. But nothing else to do till Ikuto bangs me. Suddenly it's lights out and Ikuto pushes me onto the bed.

**Sorry I'm continuing the lemon in the next chapter :P. Don't forget to check out addimison2's stories. Review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating in a while. Oh and in the previous chapter I meant heater and not air conditioner. And I'll try my best to make this long. And their jail cell is like one of those closed off box cells with a tiny window on the door.**

AmuPov

I am roughly pushed onto the cold hard bed. My hands held over my head as he starts nibbling on my neck making love marks as he goes. A moan comes from my mouth once he found the sweet spot on my neck. He smirks then sucks onto my neck harder, casually biting it now and then leaving a big hickey. He stops and rips my orange jumpsuit, shirt, and spandex off leaving me in my bra and under wear. He tears part of his blanket and ties my wrists to the metal bars of the bed and my ankles at the end of the bed. He stares at me for a couple of minutes, jacking off, and then latches his lips on to my mouth roughly kissing me. Ikuto sticks his tongue into my mouth not even asking for entrance. After roughly making out for about ten minutes or so, he takes off my bra and starts sucking my left nipple while palming the other one and rubbing it back and forth between his thumb and forefinger. His mouth still latched on to my nipples switching back and forth as his hands start to slide down my stomach, into my underwear. He rubs my clit in vicious circle as his fingers start to sneak down to my hole teasing and touching just before he slips his slender fingers into me. One, at first, then a second joins the group. He manages to elicit many loud, long moans from me.

With a wide grin on his face he whispers into my ear, "Are you enjoying this Amu? I bet you wish it wasn't my fingers fucking you."

I breathlessly reply to him, "S-stop t-teasing me."

"I'll tease you all I want Amu, I'm not the one helplessly tied to the bed," he coos at me.

Ikuto fingers me harder and faster. "Come on Amu, cum for me." and I reach my first orgasm and cum all over his fingers. _Thank god my screams are suppressed by these thick metal walls_. He gets off of me and licks his fingers.

He takes off all his clothes then slams into me not giving me time to adjust. He pumps hard and fast and says, "God Amu, you're so tight and wet, absolutely soaking."

Moaning and trying to screaming his name without shaking, which I was failing at. He says to me in between each thrust, "You're like your own personal vibrator, goddammit don't stop shaking!"

Grinning, he starts thrusting even harder, if that's even possible. Each thrust is harder than the last. I shakily say to him, "Ikuto I'm going to cum!" "NOT FUCKING YET!" I held on for a few more seconds then finally release at the same time as him. He collapses on top of me breathing as hard as I am.

IkutoPov

"That was amazing Amu." I untie her; we both dress back up, and lay next to each other on my bed. Her face suddenly lights up, she turns to me and says, "Let's break out of here! At the next jailbreak, we cause a riot, causing all the police officers to hold down the fight, we take the keys while they're occupied, and boom, we're out of here!" I smile deviously and reply to her, "Let's do it."

*time skip to next jail break

"Come on everyone, let's riot!" Anyone always looks for an excuse to riot. Suddenly mass chaos breaks out; I make sure Amu is close to my side. Blood is already forming on the ground and all officers are trying to calm it down. We take one of the keys from them and we get the hell out of there. We take our time because all of them were busy trying to hold us down, even the door guards! We found some bikes with cute baskets in front of them and pedaled away quickly from the scene.

AmuPov

Ikuto and I pedaled for about a good hour or so and finally reached some forest. We went deep into the forest and stopped at a more clear area. We both plop down on the leaves and twigs in exhaustion, resting our backs on trees nearby.

Ikuto turns to me and says in a painful voice, "Let's get some rest, tomorrow I'll start building our house, you head into town and steal some food and water for us."

I nod my head in agreement, replying to him I said, "I'll steal some tools for you tonight, I'm going to be fast don't worry."

He says thanks and heads to sleep. I kiss his cheek and get on to my bike, I go back and forth bringing tools such as hammers, nails, saws, measuring tape, etc. In my final trip I grab a few bottles of water, a loaf of bread, and some clothes for us to wear and hair dye. I put everything to the side. I go snuggle into his arms and fall asleep.

*time skip to morning* **(A: N Still in Amu's POV)**

I wake up to crunching and slurping, I smile at Ikuto eating and say, "Let's get started!" We both dye our hair. He dyes his from a midnight blue to a soft brown. I dye my strawberry hair to black. We both change out of our clothes. Ikuto is wearing black jeans and a dark blue long sleeved shirt. I wore a casual frilly dress; it's yellow and pink checkered.

I head to town grabbing a lot of food and water in our basket. I turn to head back and someone's watching me. I look like a deer in headlights. He turns to me and says, "What are you doing?" _This guy is actually really good looking, muscular build and good legs. He must play soccer_. I was even more speechless from his attractiveness. "I-i was...um.." "Come on spit it out!" I have no choice but to tell the truth.

"I was stealing bread and water from your store, sorry," I say with my head held down. I feel fingers upon my chin, he tilts my head up. "Why are you stealing from my store...uh what's your name?"

"Amu," I reply hastily

"So Amu, why'd you do it?" Me and this guy, Ikuto, we escaped from jail and we needed food and water."

He seems rather interested and replies, "Is Ikuto your boyfriend?"

"I don't know, we had sex, but I guess we never really made it official."

"Perfect, maybe you and could get together," he says licking his lips, "My name is Kukai, Souma Kukai."

He grabs my wrists tightly and rounds the corner to so no one can see us. _This isn't right. What am I doing? I need to get out of his grip._

I slightly tug but it was no use. He was stronger than me. He held me against the wall. I didn't kiss back when he attacked my lips.

He growled and said, "Kiss back!"

_I'll kiss him back; when his grip loosens I'll make a run for it._ I kiss him back roughly, sliding my tongue into his mouth. I change our position I have him against the wall.

_He seems relaxed, I should go now_. I rapidly turn around and make a run for it; I'm pretty fast because when I was robbing banks I would normally run if I couldn't make it to the van. I ran as fast as I could. I reached the entrance of the forest. He was catching up, I could hear his footsteps. _It's no use; he's going to catch up to me._ I suddenly feel a hand on my shoulder.

"You think you could escape from me," he says laughing, "I'm in soccer, dear!"

I knew it. Trapping me against the tree, he slides his right hand up my dress feeling the inside of my thigh, teasing me, while his left hand goes to my boobs groping them.

"Wow not wearing underwear or a bra," He says in amusement.

My dress was long enough to cover me while the ripples at the top part of my dress covered my nipples. He touches my nipples through the thin fabric. They harden on contact. A moan escapes my lips. His other hand lightly runs over my pussy. I could feel myself getting wet.

He rips off my dress in one easy swoop. He shimmies off his pants and boxers then takes off his shirt. We're both naked, this time he pushes me into the soft grass, kissing me from my neck to my stomach, slowly inching down to my pussy.

He licks the outer lips, and then he bites down onto my clit, I scream out in pleasure. His hands then go to my boobs, as he's eating me out, his hands are squeezing my nipples, pinching the tips, I cry out in pleasure, moaning very loudly.

His lips are upon mine now, his hand on my pussy. Kukai makes out with me while placing a finger into me and rubbing my clit with his thumb.

"Who are you so wet for Amu? Is it Ikuto?" He says fingering me hard.

I reply in moaning, "I'm wet for you."

He chuckles then slips two more fingers into me, hitting my g-spot each time while rubbing my throbbing clit in circles with his thumb.

"Shit Ikuto, I'm going to cum!"

He looks angry; I just realized I said Ikuto instead of Kukai. He slams into me, not giving me any time to adjust, filling me to the hilt. He thrusts in and out of me hitting my g-spot each time.

Each thrust harder than the last he says to me, "How dare you say his name!"

"Kukai I'm going to cum!"

"Not fucking yet whore!" I felt his dick throb inside of me then we both release at the same time. He slips out of me. We lay side by side breathing hard.

IkutoPov

What's taking Amu so long? I should go check up on her. I run through the forest saying her name.

AmuPov

"Crap, I hear Ikuto. Get dressed quickly!"

We both slip on our clothes very fast and head back to camp as casually as I could.

"Ikuto I'm here!"

He stops and says out of breath, "Thank goodness you're all right, and I was worried sick! Wait who's this?"

_Think of something quick! That's it I got it! _"Ikuto, this is Souma Kukai, he caught me stealing, I told him our story, so now he's giving us a place to stay if I'm a maid and you help out with all the physical work!" I smile at myself for thinking that up.

Suddenly, Kukai catches on and says, "Yup, I won't even make her wear a maid outfit!"

Ikuto looks happy and says, "Thank you so much! I'll help you in any way I can!" I'm glad to see he agreed on it.

"Great! Then let's get going to my house!"

Kukai passes me and says discreetly, "You're lucky I live alone and you're so going to be punished."

Ikuto then holds my hand and looks me in the eye, "Things are looking up for us." He smiles and I smile back. _If only you knew._

**I hope you guys enjoyed this! That was my first time writing a lemon so please give me feedback and I will try to make the lemon more detailed! Have a great summer **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4! The charas don't exist in this story. I forgot to tell you, sorry. Enjoy!

KukaiPov

"Here it is! My lovely home!" _You better like it bitch_. Their mouths hung open in surprise. _Yeah, didn't expect such a nice house did you?_

"This is a circle home, meaning all the rooms connect in a circle. There is an inner circle acting as a hallway on both floors so you don't have to barge into other rooms to get into yours. There are walls and doors in between all the rooms, so you don't have to worry about privacy. The spiral staircase is in the middle. So, if you walk the full circle of the house on the bottom level, starting on your right is the living room, the next room is a bed room, as well as the next one, next is the kitchen, and finally, we end with a dining room. Any questions before we move on upstairs?"

Amu was first to speak up, "Can I take the strawberry themed room?"

I smile at her excitement, "Of course, then Ikuto can take the cat themed room next to yours."

Ikuto then says, "Can we see the upstairs now?"

"Of course! Let's get going!"

I lead them upstairs. Starting on your right we have my soccer themed room, next we have a storage/supply room/laundry room.

I avert my attention to Amu and say, "You can get your cleaning supplies here and do laundry here."

She nods her head in agreement. "The next room is the..." _Shit I forgot to empty this room!_

"What is it Kukai?" Amu and Ikuto say simultaneously.

Amu pushes me out of the way and opens the door and her mouth drops. "What is this!" Amu's cheeks turning a slight pink from looking at everything. Ikuto smirks at her embarrassment. I turn my head to the side turning red.

I sigh and tell her, "Anything sexual you can imagine. Sex toys, porn, and lube. Anyways, why don't we move on to the next room? This is my favorite room upstairs, it's the electronic room! The biggest room in my house. There are five computers along the right side of the wall. On the left side of the wall is multiple TVs connected to different consoles, such as the Wii, PlayStation, and Xbox. At the very end of the room is a rack full of different handheld consoles/games."

We exit out the door, going into the next room. "This is the restroom, there are five showers along the left wall and two sinks on the other side. Toilets stalls are next to the sinks.

I turn to Amu and say, "You have to clean the entire bathroom, as well as replace the toilet paper." We then exit out.

"Well there's the house full tour and everything. We can buy clothes tomorrow after you guys are all done with cleaning and helping." They nod their heads.

"Amu you be at my room, seven each morning and I will tell you what chores you have. Ikuto you come to my room an hour later and do the same."

Amu pouts and says, "What! I have to wake up earlier?"

"Yup," I say popping the p, "Ikuto you don't have to do much, just mow the lawn trim the bushes, blah blah blah; Oh and I own a few small basketball shorts and t-shirts from when I was younger for Amu. Ikuto, you can just borrow my current clothes."

AmuPov

"Thanks so much for everything. It's getting kind of late, can we just hang out in our rooms before dinner?" Kukai starts laughing, "Amu you prepare meals as well! There is already some marinated meat in the fridge, just cook it any way you want. As for Ikuto, you can stay in your room." _I guess I'll just do it, I mean he's providing us a lot of things_.

"Alright, I'm going to head down to the kitchen." Ikuto and I go downstairs. Kukai stays upstairs.

I put on the apron provided, and get the meat out of the fridge. I put one in the pan frying it placing different spices onto it. Cooking it to a nice crispy color, and then doing the same with the other five pieces. At the end, I place some cilantro on it.

I go to the dining room and set up the placemats, forks, knives, glasses, and plates. I grab the platter of meat and place it in the middle of the huge, wooden, circular table. I get a pitcher of water and juice and place it in the middle as well. Finally, I grab a few napkins and place them on each plate.

I scream, "Dinner's ready!"

I hear thundering footsteps as they rush into the dining room. Ikuto is behind me and licks me neck saying, "Looks delicious Amu." We all sit down and gobble down the dinner quickly. We all take two pieces. _Hey, I'm hungry from all that biking and fingering_.

Kukai wipes his mouth and turns to me and proclaims, "That was really good Amu! You can go ahead and go to sleep, I'll clean up."

I let out a breath of relief and head to my room; I turn on two switches near the door. The lights turned on as well as the fan. The walls are red with the little strawberry seeds on them. The ceiling is green with a huge green ceiling fan. The bed is strawberry shaped and the pillows are strawberries as well the dresser on the right side of my bed is pink, on the left are red. The pink dresser has a strawberry themed lamp on top of it; on the other is an alarm clock. I glance at over at the time, 10:30 pm. Might as well sleep, I have to wake up early. I set my alarm for 6 am to get ready. I slip off my shoes, turning on the lamps, and switching off the main light. I go inside the covers and fall asleep.

IkutoPov

Kukai heads upstairs as I go into my bedroom. **(A: N it has the same schematics as Amu's, except you know, a dark blue, cat themed room.)** I crawl into bed and fall asleep.

AmuPov

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

_I don't want to get up_. I drag myself out of bed and head upstairs to the showers. There were clothes and a note for me on the sink saying: Amu, these are your clothes for the day. Beside them were Ikuto's clothes. _At least the bastard didn't make me go naked._

I strip my clothes and head into the shower. Oddly enough there were girl body washes and not just boys. I chuckled to myself. _Must be for the chicks he screws so they don't smell like sex. _

I exit out of the grabbing the towels the rack. Putting on my clothes and his underwear that he provided **(A: N his underwear .) **and the bra I had on yesterday I headed to Kukai's room.

**Decided to make this a short chapter. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay! Next chapter! This is starting to get addicting. :)**

KukaiPov

_She should be here any second_. I lay on my bed waiting for her; I glance over at the time: 6:59 am. I suddenly hear thundering footsteps. My door opens and I see Amu.

She says slightly out of breath, "Did I make it?"

Looking over at the clock it now reads 7:00 am. "Yes, you made it," I say sitting up on the edge of my bed.

I just realized I haven't punished her yet. I stare at her for a few minutes thinking of her punishment while she gives me weird looks. I smile ear to ear. _I know what to do!_ She seems taken aback by my devious smiling.

I say to her, "Amu, you are to vacuum and dust all rooms, laundry and bathroom duties are on different days." I get up and pace around her, "You are to do this once a week, on days you aren't cleaning you'll either attend to my needs or go to the store."

She lets out of sigh of relief, "Great! I thought it was worse! I'll get started right away." She smiles and heads for the door. I stop her as she reaches out for the doorknob. I lick my lips saying, "You didn't think I would forget your punishment, would you?" She gulps. "Follow me." I head in front of her as she follows closely behind.

AmuPov

_Shit! I didn't think he remembered_. He comes to an abrupt stop. This is the porn room! He grabs a remote control and a dildo from the wall. He pushes me pushes onto the ground and tears off bottoms. Shoving the huge thing into me I try to muffle a scream.

"Amu, for an entire week's worth of duties, you'll keep this in you any time you're working." I can feel it inside of me; it seems to be set at highest vibration. _This is bad, I'm already shaking._

He gets off of me smiling, "Anytime you try to take it out it will shock you. And if you think that's the highest vibration setting then you're terribly wrong. Every time I press the button on this remote I'm holding it will go to a higher vibration setting. Of course, I'll only do it when you're slacking on your work as I check up on you." My jaw drops. Kukai exits out of the room saying, "You can start now." I get up get the supplies from the storage room and start cleaning the rooms upstairs.

KukaiPov

This will be fun. I head back to my room and lay down for a quick nap.

**30 minutes later...**

I should go check up on her. She's on her last room on the upper floor. I crack the door open slightly. She doesn't seem to notice. As she continues cleaning her knees are growing weak. She then collapses onto the floor. She says to herself, "Crap! This will be the third time I've cummed today!"

_That little bitch._ I open the door and say, "You're slacking." I press the button on the remote. She screams into her arm. I can see cum trickling down her leg. She says shaking, "P-please ssstop." She doesn't seem to understand. I come closer to her and snuck my hand into her panties. I push the dildo in back and forth. Finally she utters a deep moan. Found it. I hit her g-spot continuously for about twenty seconds. She cums again. She laid there breathless on the floor. "Better not slack again!"

AmuPov

That twat. I get up. Finish cleaning the room and head downstairs. I bump into Ikuto. "Hey Amu, I'm on my way up to Kukai." I try my best not to let my voice waver, "That's good, see you at lunch!"

I dart to the room and close the door behind me. I'm starting to feel sexual frustration just from seeing him. I slid my hand down my shorts and felt my throbbing clit. I proceeded to rub it in vicious circles. I let out a few quiet moans. I shook a little so I could feel more vibration from the dildo. I twitched and came. I let out a sigh and finished cleaning all the rooms.

**Fast forward to 12 pm**

KukaiPov

My door opens. I see Amu, she proclaims, "All done!" I got off of my bed, went near to her, and slid out the dildo. She then falls onto the floor. _Maybe I'm being too hard on her. Besides she won't be tight when I fuck her again._ "You seem to have done an excellent job cleaning. So I guess your punishment is over," I say turning my head away.

Her face lights up and she hugs my legs. "THANK YOU SO MUCH," she says getting up. She turns to leave and I say, "I saw you masturbating and I bought you and Ikuto clothes after." Her head whips to me. Amu's cheeks turn to a dark red as she hastily turns her head back, mumbles thank you, and heads out the door.

**Fast forward 7:00 pm**

IkutoPov

I'm all done with the yard work and technical work. I hold my hand to my stomach. So hungry. I head inside to see that Amu has cooked deviled eggs and shrimp. We all gobble down our food.

Kukai and I head to the restroom while she cleans the dishes. As I'm brushing my teeth he says to me, "Are you dating Amu?"

I thought to myself for a second. I spit into the sink and say, "Yeah, I think so."

"Oh I see."

I exit out awkwardly and go to my room. Am I dating her? I go into Amu's room. She is sprawled out on her bed. "Hey Amu!"

AmuPov

I get up quickly as soon as hear Ikuto's voice. "Hey Ikuto, come sit."

He walks over and sits beside me. He takes my hands into his, looks me in the eyes and says, "Amu, are we dating?"

"I don't know, you've never asked me out."

"Then, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" _Should I say yes? I mean Kukai has been pervert to me._ _Then again, we weren't dating_.

"Yes, I will date you," I say falling into his arms. "I love you Amu." "I love you too."

**As you have noticed, I'm not very good at writing. So please review! I appreciate all feedback!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO! Remember people, no one has interacted with anyone else in the past or is anyone related.**

**3 weeks of normal chores and shit later...**

AmuPov

I feel sick. I ran to the bathroom brushing against Ikuto and Kukai.

They simultaneously say, "What's wrong Amu?"

They follow closely behind me as I puke into the toilet. "Amu!" I hear Ikuto's voice as he rushes next to me and holds back my hair.

"I'll get some water and a cold towel," Kukai says rushing out of the room.

I finish puking as Kukai comes back and wipes my face with a cold towel.

Ikuto holds a hand to my forehead. "You don't seem to have a fever." _What's wrong with me then?_ I bury my face into Ikuto's chest as he holds me close.

"Would you like some water Amu?" Kukai holds the glass to me. I take it and chug it down.

"I'll take you to bed Amu." Ikuto scoops me up and we head downstairs. He tucks me in, kisses my forehead, and says I love you. He then proceeds to leave the room.

I've been in bad moods and really hungry...am I pregnant? I sneak out and steal a pregnancy test. Like a ninja, I sneak upstairs to the bathrooms. After peeing on it, I wait in suspense for a sign to show up. It's positive.

Kukai and IkutoPov **(A: N they are thinking the same thoughts.)**

_Amu has been really moody and hungry recently. Is she on her period? No, it can't be. She's puking as well. What if she's pregnant? Shit! I need to talk to Kukai/Ikuto!_

I head upstairs/downstairs. We bump into each other halfway. "I think Amu is pregnant."

IkutoPov

We sit down in the kitchen. "You know, Amu and I escaped from jail." Kukai nods his head. I proceed to tell him, "Well, before we broke out we had sex."

Kukai's head is hung down. "Ikuto, I had sex with Amu as well."

KukaiPov

As soon as I said that a blazing look forms in his eyes.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

"Ikuto calm down, you'll wake up Amu." His look softens. Looking me straight in the eye he says, "When did this happen?"

"When you came to look for Amu in the woods; before she told you about staying with me."

"Okay, now I'm just disappointed in Amu."

"It's not her fault, I somewhat forced her too."

Ikuto looked really angry after I said that. "We have more important things to worry about at this time. Amu is pregnant!"

"We don't even know officially if she is pregnant!"

"She has the symptoms of a pregnant person. We have to assume she is."

"Okay fine."

"Kukai, I also need to tell you this, Amu could have your baby or mine, but, it's her decision as to who she chooses to be the father, no matter if it's yours or mine."

"She does seem to be very fond of both of us."

"Also, I hate to say it, but she might choose you, and I don't want to stand in the way of that."

"Okay, wait, are you saying you're going to break up with her?"

"Yes."

AmuPov

I'm listening in to the conversation. _Did Ikuto just say he was going to break up with me?_ I felt a pang of sadness in my heart. _But then again, I do love them both. Kukai's carefree and Ikuto's mysterious. Oh my God. I sound like a whore. So maybe he is right. In the end I have to make a decision._

IkutoPov

"I'm going to break the news to Amu." I head to her room. She was laying there reading a book. Slightly out of breath?

"Amu, I love you and I'm sorry. I'm breaking up with you."

AmuPov

It hurt more when he said it to my face. I set my book down. I try to reply without my voice wavering but failed miserably, "It's alright, and I have to tell you something as well. I'm pregnant. I snuck out and took a pregnancy test."

"I could tell from your symptoms. And I still love you, but I can tell you love both of us. So, it's your choice as to who you choose."

**3 weeks later...**

AmuPov

I sit down waiting for the doctor to tell me the results. She turns to me and says, "The father of the baby is: Souma, Kukai."

KukaiPov

Amu told us the news. After a few moments of arguing; I realize something. I speak up, "Amu, even if it is mine; who are you going to choose to be the father?"

**4 weeks later…**

?Pov

Amu turns to me and says, "I'm really glad I chose you to be the father."

"Me too." I smile at her enthusiastically.

"We've had some differences, and arguments, but we're together now! Are you excited to find out what sex our baby is?"

"Absolutely!" I keep one hand on the wheel of the car and hold hers.

AmuPov

"We're here!" I climb out of the car as he helps me.

I check in and sit down. My name is called. I head on back with my lovely future to be husband. I lay down on the bed. The doctor places some form of liquid on to my belly. It wasn't exactly liquid though. It looked like hair gel.

"The baby is doing just fine. Would you like to know the gender?"

"We'd love to!"

"The new baby is a girl! Congratulations!"

She checks my belly for a little longer. After she was done, we said our thanks and headed out the door.

?Pov

"So Amu, are you already thinking of baby names?"

"Yeah, I figured since this baby will be born in the spring, I'd like to name her Sakura."

"I like that name!"

"Have you thought of any?"

"Well, I like Sakura, it's a pretty name. So let's stick to that." She smiles at me.

We pull into the driveway. I lead her to bed. _I don't want her to exert herself. _I lay in my bed in my room. _I haven't proposed to her yet. I should soon. But then again I shouldn't stress her out. I'll do it after she gives birth. I also need to ask her one of her friends to throw her a baby shower. I remember her telling me about some old friends she managed to keep. _

I head downstairs and find one of her friend's numbers in the yellow pages. Let's see, I remember Amu telling me about Yaya and how she acted more babyish. It's only natural if I ask her to organize it.

I call her up. She agrees and says she decides to plan it in two weeks' time at her house. She gives me her address. The excuse is to get her there is to have "girl talk" at her house. I thank her and hang up. Everything seems to be organized.

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed that chapter. Sorry if there's any typos and such. Review Please!**


	7. Chapter 7

This is probably going to be a short story. It's not going to be 20 chapters.

2 weeks later...

AmuPov

The phone was ringing. Ikuto and Kukai were out so I decided to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey is this Amu? It's Yaya!"

"OMG! How did you get my number?"

"I have my ways. Anyways, I haven't seen you in forever girl! Come to my house so we can hang out."

"Okay!" I have the biggest grin on my face as she gives me her new address. I catch a bus to her place. Wow Yaya upgraded. I ring the doorbell. "Yaya! It's me Amu!" The door opens.

I see all of my friends and Ikuto and Kukai were there too. They threw me a baby shower! "Thanks so much!"

"Congratulations on the baby Amu!" Yaya comes up to hug me. After a few party games; we open presents. I got diapers, baby bottles, wipes, and a car seat!

"Thank you everyone! And Yaya thanks for putting this together!" "Puh-please! Your man to be called me up and asked me to do it." I run up to him and give him a peck on the lips. "I love you." "Love you too." Yaya breaks the moment and says, "AWW YOU GUYS ARE SO CUTE!" We both say thanks again. After lots of hugging and goodbyes I went home. This time with Kukai and Ikuto. When we got home we ate dinner and I went to bed early.

?Pov

Amu is asleep. I should get the rings. I sneak out to the jewelry store. I get two silver rings engraved on the inside was my name for Amu and her name for my ring. There was also a sentence. I will love you till the end of time. Beside it was an infinity sign. These are perfect! I go back home and hide the rings in my dresser. I crawl into my bed sheets and fall asleep. I dream of Amu and I living together forever with our beautiful daughter.

2 weeks before due date...

AmuPov

All of us head to the store and start prepping for the baby. It's crunching time now. I buy more diapers, wipes, powdered milk, clothes, blankets, a crib, a baby changing station, and more baby stuff. We head hone and set everything up. Well, Ikuto and Kukai set up the stuff while I was told to go sit on the couch.

After they were all done they assisted me up and we headed to extra room. It was the most relaxing environment you could be in. A bit of light shone in from the windows to give it that warm sensation. It's really cute how they added ultrasound pictures on a tack board as well as memories throughout the pregnancy, like what I craved and how crazy I was. "Wow guys it looks great!" They both thank me.

"How about we watch a movie and eat some snacks for all your hard work?" "YES!" They yell simultaneously. They assist me to the living room. I sit down as they get snacks. I turn on an action movie. It's fast furious. They plop down beside me. In their hands are healthy snacks they started eating because of me. Strawberries, blueberries, pineapple, and watermelon.

_Woah! That scared me a bit there when they almost died. Did I just pee my pants from that? No! I'm not due yet! _"Guys, I think my water broke."

This is a very very very short chapter because I want the next chapter to be the big reveal and birth and the last chapter. Review please!


	8. Chapter 8

**I did make two updates in one day so if you just skipped to this chapter; there is a new one before it! Enjoy reading! This is the final chapter.**

AmuPov

"We need to get to the car!" Ikuto grabs the baby bag while Kukai grabs the keys. They help me into the car. "Speed up Kukai! This hurts!" Kukai steps on the gas pedal. We were there within minutes.

Kukai carries me to the door. Ikuto speeds ahead of both of us and alerts the doctors and nurses. As soon as we enter; I am placed in a wheelchair and rolled to a room. I am changed and placed onto the bed.

"Amu are you alright?" Ikuto looks at me with concern. "Just keep breathing!" Kukai is on the other side. "Thanks for being here for me guys." "Of course! I'll always be here for you!" They said simultaneously.

KukaiPov

I can't bear to see her writhing in pain. She's breathing hard. I don't want anything to happen to her. I love her so much.

IkutoPov

She's hurting. I can tell she's close to giving birth. Amu is trying hard to smile; she wants us not to worry. I don't want anything to happen to her. I love her so much.

AmuPov

"AHHH!" I can't take this. I call the doctor in. The doctor's eyes widen as he looks under the blanket to see if I'm ready to give birth. "She's ready!" Nurses come rushing in. One gives me medicine to numb the pain while the other stands by the doctor. "I'm going to ask for the husband to be in the room only."

?Pov

I was asked to stay by Amu's side. "Shh, it's okay Amu just keep breathing honey."

"I can see the head, you're doing good Amu!" The doctor says. The baby comes out of her.

"You did it Amu! Our beautiful baby girl is born!" "Yeah she sure is." She pants. Amu's face started to turn pale.

"SOMETHING HAPPENED! STEP OUT OF THE ROOM!" The nurse pushes me out. After a few minutes the doctor steps out.

"She's not going to make it. The strain from giving birth was too much for her. We've tried everything. You can say your last words to her." I feel the color drain from my face. Holding back tears, I step into the room.

"Amu I love you." I sit on her bed next to her I hold her in my arms. "I love you too **Ikuto**." I feel the ring in my pocket. I remember I had planned to give it to her after we had settled to down. I take it out.

"Amu Hinamori, I will always love you. You are the most beautiful girl in the world. Will you marry me?"

"Of course I will marry you." I smile at her as I put the ring on her finger. I kiss her on the lips. I pulled back and she was gone lifeless in my arms.

AmuPov

I feel myself slipping away as he kisses me. My life flashed before my eyes. When I first started stealing. When my family turned me in. When I met Ikuto. When I met Kukai. When Ikuto and I spent time together. I stop breathing.

I am in Heaven now. I found out why my family sold me. They really did just want money for a better life.

I look down at Ikuto as he sobs into me. They had to pull him away. Kukai steps into the room. He kisses my forehead and says I love you then leaves the room.

I look back to Ikuto. He takes a small scalpel and heads outside. "Kukai take care of Sakura! I'm coming for you Amu!" He takes the scalpel and slits his throat. Ikuto falls to the ground.

KukaiPov

I heard Ikuto. I rush outside. I heard a soft thud on the ground. I look to my right and see Ikuto on the ground. _Shit! I didn't make it!_ I kneel by Ikuto. With his last breaths he says to me, "Promise you'll take care of Sakura?" "I Promise." And with that, he was gone.

Epilogue

8 years later. ..

KukaiPov

I look over to Sakura as she plays tag with the boy next door. She has Amu's eyes and complexion. But, she has my crazy orange hair and wild personality.

"TAG YOU'RE IT AKIO!" Sakura runs away from him. "I'm going to get you!" He runs after her. He catches up quickly, being a year older and all. He trips and tags her as they both fall into the mud puddle in front of them. I get up quickly with concern. They both start laughing. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Now now Sakura you're all dirty! Let's get you cleaned up." I pick her up. "Thanks for coming over and playing with Sakura, Akio!" "No problem!" He smiles at me and runs back home.

Sakura and I head inside. I place her into the tub and scrub her hair. Out of nowhere she asks me, "Why don't I have a mommy?"

It's time she knew. I sigh and tell her all about Amu and Ikuto too. I finish washing her down and putting clothes on her.

Her eyes grow wide and she says in astonishment, "That really happened?" "Yes darling it did." We both head out to the kitchen. I make her a sandwich. I give it to her and she says in between bites, "You know, if I ever have children I'm going to name them after you, Amu, and Ikuto!" I gag on the water I was drinking. "There is no way you're going to have children!

You're not getting married either!" She smiles in reply and says, "I'm marrying Akio!" I fully spit out the water this time. "You don't think of that yet!" She giggles. "I love you daddy!"

The summary of the rest of the years: Sakura and Akio became best friends, boyfriend and girlfriend, and finally, married. They have triplets. Two boys and one girl. Sakura names them after Amu, Ikuto, and Kukai. Kukai dies at age 97. Kukai, Amu, and Ikuto are now all together in Heaven.

**This is the last chapter. To clear up any confusion, Amu chose Ikuto. Amu died. Ikuto committed suicide. Kukai took care of the baby. I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Sorry for the late upload. I was on vacation! Have a great summer! **


	9. Author's Note

Sorry to anyone disappointed in my story. It was my first. Thanks for the feedback. It's greatly appreciated


End file.
